


Power Hungry

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink ficlet. Prompt: Ambitious, but many mistake it for being petrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Hungry

**Power Hungry**

Cain drags her nails over the President’s exposed back, leaving red marks on the pale skin. She knows it stings, she knows that the President loves it. Roslin’s head snaps up, her auburn hair thrown over one shoulder as she looks back at the Admiral.

 

“Just frak me for Gods’ sake,” she hisses. Cain grins at her before pushing her back down, pressing her against the surface of the desk.

 

She steps closer, allows the rough wool of her uniform to scratch against the back of Roslin’s thighs as her belt buckle presses in the president’s ass. She can feel the power rushing through her veins with the most powerful woman of humanity bend over her desk, skirt bunched around her waist, underwear discarded, completely at her mercy.

 

With her feet she forces Roslin’s legs apart and runs her fingers through slick folds. The President is ready and wet for her. Power like this used to terrify her, until she learned to handle it. She thrusts two fingers inside Roslin who curls her fingers around the edge of the desk. Cain trembles at the sight of it.

 

Power always makes her tremble. Every time she got promoted, got a new ship she trembled. She was ambitious, but many mistook it for being petrified. Petrified of what lay ahead. Bill Adama had. Laura Roslin hadn’t. She had seen the ambitious glint her eyes, the power hungry edge to her thin lipped smile.

 

Cain had recognized the look in Roslin’s eyes. The president is a woman attracted to power, who gets off on the idea of relinquishing all control to someone else who knows how to deal with it, with her. She found in Cain what she was looking for. And Cain had felt ambitious again.

 

She twists her fingers, making Roslin cry out, her knuckles turning white as she grabs the wood of her desk harder. Frakking the president of the twelve colonies seemed pretty damn ambitious and the knowledge she had actually succeeded, was better than any promotion had ever been.  


End file.
